User talk:Aislinghope
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog:RRabbit42/What do you want in the menus? page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 05:05, October 12, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Got your message Okay, I taken a look about this issue and I will grant you back and unbanned you from the chat since it was all a big misunderstanding and it was around the time that a unknown users that keep roaming around in this wikia that keeps adding profanity lately. Behalf around here, I apologize for this matter. As for Uncyclopedia, don't try to mention that place again since it very poor and many profanity and fan-fiction based comments there. I don't usually go the chat very much, and I was about it unbanned you but "RRabbit42" already done it. I hope your happy now.Patrickau 26 06:44, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Last Night Sorry about the ban, It was just we have had a ton of profanity there before you came. Something like 14 accounts kickbanned in just 28 hours time. Usually, it is just 2-3 during that time. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 17:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Another Chance Okay, since I did some reviewing the problem even it's kinda complicated. I'm giving you another chance to talk in the chat and removing you kickban there. Some of the users here that were given a chat moderator takes the rules "very seriously" because before some users there always adding profanity, intimidating and harassment comments before so much. However, I agree that "user:Planty The Plotted Plant" should have warning you about your comments and make an little apology for that rash action or else I have to do it behalf of everyone here again. Word of advice, try to do a private message when you discuss about something that you did before and not talking in the public chat, and one more thing that you should "really" choose your word carefully there. Patrickau 26 14:09, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I'll let him decide this Like I said before, I don't usually go to the chatmod very much but it's really as it expected that its very complicated for me. I will let "RRabbit42" to handle this situations since you are unhappy for me answer before, and he's an expert and veteran here in this wikia also make the chatmod. Please be patient, he'll resolve this somehow. Patrickau 26 06:25, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chatmods and chat rules Just wanted to let you know that I have read through the forum you linked me to on my Talk page. I am planning to discuss the situation with my fellow administrators, as I want to make sure I have a full and complete understanding of the issues involved so that I am not making a rash judgment. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 18:14, January 9, 2012 (UTC)